We propose to isolate and identify the hypotensive constituents in Mentzelia decapetala and Hovea longifolia, the smooth muscle relaxant and contractant principles in Euphorbia pilulifera; and the interferon inducer constituents in Panax quinquefolius. In addition, we propose to ascertain the fixed oil composition of the seed of Proboscidea louisianica as obtained from several different geographic environments.